I Won't Let Her Go
by Belle1231
Summary: Elsa is about to go to her Coronation ceremony when a boy with white hair who calls himself Jack Frost stumbles into her room. Jack wonders how the princess can see him and if the Man in The Moon had something to do with this.
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Let Her Go**

**Chapter 1**

_Jack Frost_

Jack loved flying, the feeling of the winds pushing him forward, the power of the winds bending to his will, he laughed as he soared through the sky. It had been 20 years since Jack had awaken. He still didn't know why people couldn't see him, but when Jack was flying, all his problems disappeared, like he was flying away from everything and flying towards a new life where everything was possible. He knew his troubles would catch up with him but he had learned to live in the moment.

The sound of trumpets caught Jacks attention. Jack came to a stop and landed in the middle of what seemed a celebration. Flags were raised and everyone ran around. Most of the people were heading to a castle. Jack decided to follow the crowd, he had nothing better to do and maybe he could have some fun.  
As Jack passed people he overheard them talking.

"Can you believe the princess has finally come of age!?" one girl squealed.

"It's finally time for her coronation. We shall finally have a queen again." A man in a dignified uniform said to a man in a similar uniform.

"I bet the princesses are beautiful," One noble man said as he walked with another one.

_So,_ Jack thought, _it's a coronation. That settles it I have to see this._

Jack followed the crowd into the palace courtyard. Jack let out a low whistle. The courtyard alone was impressive. Two trumpets were blown.

"Princess Elsa, of Arendelle."

Two doors on a balcony opened and a lovely woman stepped out. Jack's jaw dropped. The Princess stepped out; her purple cloak flowed out behind her. She had fair skin and blonde hair that was tied up in a braid bun. She wore blue gloves that stopped half way to her elbow. Jack thought the gloves were odd; it was the middle of spring.

The crowd cheered. Princess Elsa smiled simply and did that princess wave and smile that really bugged Jack.

Time to get a look inside the palace, Jack walked through people, which he never enjoyed. Soon he was at the castle doors. He realized he couldn't open them without people noticing. Jack flew around back and found the servants entrance. Just as he suspected, the door was open. Servants were bringing supplies inside the castle. Jack walked in and headed out of the kitchen, that was so large, Jack could have flown six feet in the air and no bumped his head. Jack began to roam the halls.

Jack passed a portrait with a black cover over it. When Jack pulled back the curtain, he saw a family portrait that had a young Princess Elsa, a girl whom Jack guessed was the second princess, and a man and women whom Jack guessed were the former king and queen.  
Jack walked on until he noticed a door unlike the others. It was white with blue flowers on it, or were they snowflakes. Jack opened the door and stuck his head inside. It was a standard bed room, well for a princess. Jack was about to leave when he saw the Princess.  
She was staring outside her window. Jack opened the door a little more to get a better look. That's when the door creaked. Princess Elsa spun around and locked eyes with Jack.

_Almost as if she can see me,_ Jack thought.

"Who are you?" Princess Elsa backed up. "How did you get in her?"

_She can see me!_ Jack and the Princess stared at each other.

"I'm Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Elsa_

Elsa had been looking out her window, dreaming that she could fly away from the coronation and not have to worry about revealing herself. Ever since she was born, Elsa had possessed powers over ice and snow. She used to not be afraid of them and would use them to play. But after that night when Anna almost died because of Elsa's powers, Elsa had been afraid of her powers and tried to suppress them. The gloves she wore helped but in her crowning ceremony she would be forced to remove them. Elsa took deep breaths and repeated the silent motto her father had taught her.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

Suddenly, Elsa heard her bed room door creak. Elsa sighed believing it was the servants to tell her it was time to go. Elsa spun around only to see a young white haired boy with snow white skin looking at her. He wore brown breeches, a brown short cloak, and had a large wooden staff like a Shepherd's. Elsa knew he was not a servant, they only had a few and Elsa didn't recognize him. Elsa put her hand behind her and backed away.

"Who are you?" Elsa tried not to let her voice quiver. Even though she knew she should call for the guards, something stopped her. "How did you get in here?"

The boy stepped into the room, he looked surprised. He stared right into Elsa's eyes. His were the same crystal/ turquoise blue as her's.

"My name is Jack Frost."

The name was odd yet Elsa could have sworn she had heard it before. "Well, I guess your mother never taught you how to knock, Jack Frost," Elsa didn't mean for the retort to be so cruel. Jack's Face seemed to sadden.

"I don't know," Jack responded. "I never knew her."

Elsa's heart dropped like a stone. She had lost her mother too but at least Elsa remembered and had known her mother. "I am truly sorry."

_Jack Frost_

Now that Jack had a closer look he saw the Princess's hair was platinum blonde. Her eyes were the same color as his. But Jack was still recovering from shock. She could see him! After all these years someone finally saw him. He wanted to soar through the air.

Jack heard the sincerity in her voice when she said sorry. He didn't want her to feel bad, it wasn't her fault. And he also didn't want pity.

"It's ok." Jack replied. "I came in through the servant door. I wasn't gonna steal anything I promise. I just wanted a look inside."

_Elsa_

Elsa looked at the boy curiously. How was it he could walk among the castle unseen. But Elsa believed him when he said he wasn't a thief. "Well, the gates are open after all." Elsa sighed and finally turned away from his gaze. "It may be your only chance."

"Why do you say that?" Jack stepped closer to the Princess.

Elsa looked at him in surprise. "You're not from Arendelle are you?" Jack shook his head. "The gates are always closed."

"Sounds lonely." Jack was now right behind Elsa. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She did not often get this close to people. Even when she came out of her bedroom.

Elsa turned around to face him. They were so close. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Elsa realized neither of them were breathing. Elsa pushed past him and moved for the door. It was now shut. Elsa hadn't heard Jack shut it. "Uh, Enjoy the celebration." Elsa began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed her arm.

_Jack_

Jack wasn't sure why but he had to stop her. She was the only person to ever see him. Elsa struggled to free her arm but Jack held tight.

"Please let me go," Elsa pulled her arm free and ran from the room.

"Please wait!" Jack ran after her but soon lost her as guards came to escort her to the ceremony.

Jack slumped against a wall. Why had he scared her off? Jack silently scolded himself.

_The Man in the Moon led me to her._Jack thought. _I know it. I have to find her again. I heard people talking about a ball tonight. Maybe i can see her again there._

Jack smiled at his plan. No matter what, he was determined to see Princess Elsa again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Elsa_

As Elsa rode in her carriage to the ceremony, her mind wondered about the strange boy she had seen. There was something different about him. Something inside her knew she was going to see him again, but Elsa brushed it off. He was just an outsider who had wandered into the castle. When the carriage stopped, Elsa forgot about the boy and remembered her fear.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._ Elsa repeated silently in her head.

Elsa walked down the aisle of the church where she took her place beside the bishop. Elsa found a spot on the wall and focused her gaze on that spot, only that spot. But if she had looked a little to the left, she would have seen a pale boy with white hair, and a staff that curved at the end.

_Jack Frost_

Jack had followed the carriage he had seen the princess climb into. When it arrived at a church, jack quickly went into the church and hid in the crowd, he didn't want the princess to see him until tonight. When the princess walked in, Jack moved through the crowd. He hated being trapped between people, even though he could just walk through them.

When Elsa turned around holding her scepter and orb, Jack sees her face tense up. Jack all of a sudden feels a jolt of power in the room. It felt like there was a tight string pulling at his gut. Jack looked at Elsa and noticed something white on the objects she was holding.

_No, _Jack thought, _it couldn't be. But, could it?_

Suddenly, Elsa turned around and quickly put her gloves back on. The feeling of power in the room vanished.

"… Queen Elsa of Arendelle," The bishop announced.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd cheered and clapped for its new queen.

Jack took this opportunity to leave. He walked out and flew to the palace as fast as the wind would take him. He couldn't wait for tonight, and he needed something to wear.

_Elsa _

Elsa stood outside the doors to the ballroom as the first song played. She had made it through the ceremony.

_Now I just have to survive the night, _Elsa thought.


End file.
